


Of Kits and Swear Jars

by Winterlilith



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Omegaverse, Tumblr OTP Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part one is a cute fluffy Omegaverse thing. Part Two is based by an OTP prompt.<br/>This is a gift unreactivedynamite on tumblr. I hope she likes it cause I've never done a Omegaverse story before and hope I did it some justice at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnreactiveDynamite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnreactiveDynamite/gifts).



Kyouko sighed a bit sitting on the couch tapping her foot impatiently. She hated waiting above all things it was not in her nature to sit quietly for long but here she was doing it anyway. Or maybe it was more because her Alpha had told her to wait for her that she was like this? Sure she wasn't like an obedient Omega but Kyouko wasn't exactly a normal Beta. On the outside she acted like an Alpha. Maybe that was one of the reasons so many people avoided her. But not Mami.   
Mami was...well...she was no ordinary Alpha either. Kyouko smirked thinking fondly of the day they first met. 

Kyouko was working for a local bakery when Mami showed up one day. Kyouko didn't pay much attention to her just remembered Mami had a usual request for a dozen donuts all different types. Which wasn't too common in Kyouko's line of work. She had been working there only a few weeks anyways.   
Filling Mami's order and tending to the cash Kyouko didn't really see the somewhat flirting Mami was throwing to the redhead. And maybe that was a good thing. Because Mami would show up once a week on the same day Kyouko would be working and order the exact same order. But apparently Kyouko's co-worker quickly picked up on it and would tease Kyouko every time the blonde haired woman showed up for her variety of a dozen donuts. 

But finally one day Mami didn't show up. It was a slow day so Kyouko figured maybe she wouldn't show up but she did a little later than expected. Kyouko seemed to notice her this time. The blonde looked a little disheveled like she had been crying for a while but only if you look closely could you tell. Instead of donuts she ordered a coffee to go and sat down at the bar waiting quietly. Kyouko wasn't the type of person to leave someone upset alone so when she sat Mami's coffee down she handed her a donut saying it was on the house and smiled. Whether or not it was Kyouko noticing Mami was the cause of it but the two actually carried on a conversation after that moment. Mami would show up more regularly to the shop just to talk to Kyouko in between work rushes. And the rest as Kyouko would say was history.

Now here she was married to her Alpha and living with her. And...possibly going to have cubs with her. That's why Kyouko had been so impatient this entire time. Sitting on the coffee table was a pregnancy test stick. To wait 45 minutes to an hour was absolutely terrible. She wanted to know now so when Mami would return home she could tell her good news. It was highly impossible for Beta's especially Kyouko to get pregnant but here she was trying. She had given Mami her love what better way to repay her Alpha then with little kids that looked like a mix of the two.  
“Ugh I've had it!” Kyouko growled getting up off the couch snatching the stick up head over to the wall clock looking at the time. 

Unbeknownst to the redhead Mami was just outside the apartment door. The blonde Alpha couldn’t wait to tackle her Beta and love on her in more ways than one.   
Kyouko put on a sour look before jumping feeling arms wrap around her from behind making her jump slightly. “Mami...” she said looking back at her Alpha slightly annoyed. Mami laughed starting to kiss Kyouko's cheek. “My redhead Beta...”she purred snuggling against her. Kyouko tried to hold on to her sour look but whenever Mami was around she just couldn't stay mad for long. Mami made Kyouko safe and less of a quick to anger type person when she was around.  
“Did you miss me?”Mami asked leaning down to Kyouko's neck nibbling playfully over her claim mark. “Of course I did....what idiot wouldn't miss their hot Alpha...”Kyouko said rather matter of factly. Mami chuckled. “I'm glad. “she said before noticing what was in Kyouko's hand. 

“Kyouko what's that?”Mami asked.   
Kyouko blinked looking at where her Alpha was looking before irking nearly dropping the stick before quickly hiding it in her hooded jacket's front pocket. “N...n...nothing...Mami..”she said nervously hoping Mami would not press further questions. But Mami the smart one in their relationship.   
Mami quickly dug her hands into Kyouko's front pocket fighting the redhead a bit to get what she had hidden. Kyouko growled a bit trying her best to fight Mami off but the blonde quickly yanked it away from her and moved away so Kyouko couldn't reach for it. “Mami! That isn't fair!!!!”Kyouko whined.  
“All's fair in love and war..”Mami said with a small smile. Kyouko panicked before tackling Mami to the ground reaching for the stick in her hand.   
“Kyouko!” Mami snapped trying to keep her hand away from the redhead. “Mami give it back I need it first...”Kyouko cried reaching. Their hands fumbled a bit before the stick was smacked out of Mami's hand sliding across the wooden floor before hitting the adjacent wall coming to a stop. Kyouko and Mami laid there looking up at the stick before both scrambled to make it to their feet. Pulling each other back to keep the other from advancing eventually Kyouko finally gave up once Mami had grabbed her leg pulling her back long enough to make it to her feet running over claiming her victory prize.   
“You win Mami...”Kyouko said in defeat laying on her side on the floor.  
“Of course I do..”Mami teased before looking at the stick. Kyouko slowly made it to her feet dusting herself off before blinking finding her mate unusually quiet. “Mami?”she asked before walking over to the blonde.

Mami still hadn't said a word. Kyouko started to panic looking worried fearing it was a negative and she had just crushed her poor Alpha's dreams of ever having brats with her.  
Kyouko reached over taking the stick from Mami before looking to see the result. But before Kyouko could voice the result Mami grabbed her hugging her tightly purring into her neck happily. Kyouko blinked glancing at her before smiling a little. 

“I'd had hoped we could have done this differently...” Kyouko said leaning her head against Mami dropping her hand down to her side that held the stick which read positive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Smutt :  
> OTP PROMPTS INSPIRED 
> 
> Person A doesn’t like it how much Person B swears. So, they make up some rules: every time Person B swears they have to give Person A a little, cute kiss.  
> Bonus if Person B is the one who doesn’t like kisses and other cutesy things so much and A on the other hand loves constant little kisses.  
> Double bonus if Person A and Person B are somewhere hanging out with their friends and Person B blurts out a curseword and Person A makes them kiss them even though they’re out in public and in front of their friends

“Fuck!” Kyouko snarled hopping on her right foot after smacking her left off of the side of the couch. “Alpha are you alright?”Mami said looking at her worried. Kyouko winced holding her foot a bit before leaning against the couch for support. “Yeah..fuck that hurt so fucking bad.” Kyouko hissed. Mami eyed her kindly. “Kyouko you know I don't like it when you swear” the Omega said quietly. “Well too fucking bad cause this is exactly a good reason to!”Kyouko snapped a bit. Mami looked at her a bit hurt. Kyouko blinked looking at her before sighing. “I'm sorry...”Kyouko said.  
“It's...alright...”Mami said. “I don't mean to cuss ya'know I just fucking...err..fuck...god damnit..”Kyouko said snarling more. Mami giggled a bit. Her redheaded Alpha was funny sometimes. 

“I just wish It didn't upset you so much...ya'know..”Kyouko muttered sourly. Mami smiled before blinking having an idea come to her.  
“Say Alpha?” Mami said looking at her mate shyly. “hmm?” Kyouko said trying to wiggle her foot a bit. “If say...every time you cursed. You had to do something as punishment do you think you could go along with it?”Mami asked hopeful. “You mean like a swear jar or something?”Kyouko asked now sitting on the arm of the couch looking at the Omega. “Something like that.”Mami said.  
“Well sure...that'd be simple enough ya'know..”Kyouko said. “Are you sure? What if the punishment is something you don't like? Would you still do it?”Mami asked.   
“Pfft Mami I do have my pride ya'know if my mate sets rules I can at least use 'em like guidelines” Kyouko said grinning. Mami giggled. “Alright then from now on whenever you swear or curse you have to kiss me and not just any kiss. A cute one..”Mami said leaning back against the couch looking over at her mate. Kyouko blinked before making a gross look. “You know I'm not into that cute stuff..”Kyouko half growled. “Which makes it the perfect punishment.”Mami said slyly. Kyouko blinked before grinning. “Damn my Omega is ruthless....”Kyouko said. “Ah ah! Kyouko...swearing...”Mami said in a sing song voice.  
“Ah fuck Mami you didn't say when it would start...”Kyouko whined. “That's two..”Mami sang.  
Kyouko muttered under her breath before shaking her foot out walking over to her Omega leaning down kissing her cheek two times making a disgusted face after she was done. “Oh come on now Alpha it didn't kill you” Mami said reaching up patting Kyouko's cheek. Somehow Kyouko knew this would be the cause of her death.

And how right she was. It wasn't even two days into Mami's rule that Kyouko was literally having to kiss Mami almost every single day. But today she hoped Mami would make an exception. Kyouko glanced over at Mami would was trying very hard not to show that she was in fact in heat. And it was killing Kyouko so badly to just sit there and try to behave herself. “Hey Alpha..could you get me some tea?”Mami asked sweetly. Kyouko just sat there looking at her as if processing her simple task like a computer. She finally got up going into the kitchen making some tea for her Omega. “Damnit ..”Kyouko muttered hoping Mami didn't hear her. She glanced back seeing the Blonde Omega fidgeting sitting in the chair holding her book in her hands like it was her lifeline. Kyouko narrowed her eyes. Why was Mami acting like her heat wasn't bothering her. Kyouko could clearly see it was. Kyouko frowned pouring the water into the tea kettle before setting it on the stove drumming her fingers a bit. She'd glance back at Mami but quickly have to turn her head.   
Kyouko muttered more under her breath. Was Mami being a fucking tease? She knew for two days straight the Omega was enjoying her little rule. But come on Kyouko was the biggest swear user when it came to their heats and ruts. She couldn't help tugging on Mami's hair saying fuck way to many times. That's how she was. Kyouko blew out hot air hoping once Mami had her tea she'd look a little less desperate than what she looked like now.  
“Alpha....”Mami said quietly behind her. But Kyouko was too busy mentally cursing to herself.  
“Alpha...”Mami said a bit louder. Still Kyouko didn't turn around.   
“Damnit Kyouko get over here!”Mami said in a desperate tone before gasping covering her mouth. She couldn't believe she had said that. Kyouko turned her head back to Mami blinking before walking over to her. “Hey Mami...your swearing rule? Does it apply to you as well?”Kyouko asked. Mami bit her lower lip. “I..I suppose ...”she said before Kyouko removed her hands away from her month. “Then you better kiss me...”Kyouko said with a cocky grin. Mami blinked before smiling leaning over kissing her mate. What started as a simple kiss led to more passionate kisses. Then articles of clothing fell to the floor. Then before either knew it Kyouko had Mami pinned up against the near by wall kissing her neck while running her hand down her stomach. “A...Alpha...”Mami whimpered giving Kyouko a pleading look. Kyouko grunted nibbling at the mark she gave Mami. “Kyouko please...” Mami begged feeling so hot and bothered. Why had she been so stupid and try and pretend her heat wasn't bothering her. Kyouko and her could have been doing this ages ago.  
“God Mami I want to fuck you...”Kyouko said before pausing for a moment. “Kyouko?”Mami asked looking at her redheaded Alpha. “I swore...sorry...”Kyouko said going to lean in for a kiss. “Oh for fuck's sake Kyouko fuck me we'll kiss later!”Mami growled. Kyouko blinked before laughing a bit. “Troublesome Omega..”she said before taking her cock rubbing it against Mami with a cocky look on her face. Mami gasped biting her lower lip. Yes this is what she wanted from the moment she knew she was in her heat.

“God your so wet Mami...”Kyouko said in a husky tone slowly pushing her cock inside her mate earning moans from Mami.  
“Alpha..”Mami groaned as they moved their hips against each other in desperation. Grunts here Moans there they two just couldn't help themselves.  
The kettle on the stove began to whistle low indicating the water had warmed up enough. Mami gasped against another shove from Kyouko before pulling on Kyouko's ear to get her attention. “Kyouko don't knot me here...get the tea...”she asked. It took a few yanks to Kyouko's ear to snap her Alpha out of it. “What?”Kyouko asked. “Tea...get it...then get me.....”Mami whispered licking her Alpha's neck. “Later...”Kyouko said biting Mami's neck a little making her groan. “Kyouko...I mean it...it'll melt to the stove..” Mami protested. “Don't care...your top priority...”Kyouko said. Mami blushed. Her Alpha was very loyal to her needs. “F..fine just...get it after...”Mami said before grunting as Kyouko shoved her against the wall again. “G..god Alpha...”Mami groaned feeling her climax approaching. “Your mine Mami...all mine...no one else's...”Kyouko mumbled against her lips before kissing her biting her lower lip after. Mami gasped arching her back. Kyouko shoved a few more times into her mate before groaning coming knotting her Omega.

Mami groaned coming after leaning against Kyouko a bit. The two stayed there for a moment before Kyouko licked Mami's neck re-biting her mark making the blonde gasp loudly.  
Mami whimpered when Kyouko let go of her neck licking the fresh blood pooling there. “My Omega..My Mami..”Kyouko grunted affectionately. Mami smiled giggling a bit but was quickly drowned out by the sound of the loud whistle from the tea kettle.


End file.
